leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Semi-Serious Concept: Skero, Bringer of Sandwiches
Skero, Bringer of Sandwiches is not a champion in League of Legends, he is a non-serious champion concept I came up with with some friends during lunch time. Some parts of the kit are (in my opinion) interesting to include in a different shape in another champion but I just felt like making this guy, feel free to take an ability concept out for personal use :) Also, credit for the Passive-picture goes to MCLucky's fabulous custom sandwich champion. Abilities in the shop up to a maximum of three in total. The sandwiches can each be consumed for an active effect similar to a Summoner Spell with a of seconds between each sandwich and Summoner Spell activation. |description2 = Tele-basco Sauce: Skero channels for seconds and then teleports to the target friendly structure or ward. If the target structure or ward is destroyed before the channel is complete the teleport cancels and is put on an internal second cooldown. |description3 = Clairvoyanaise Sauce: Skero channels for seconds and then the target area of the map within 5500-range for seconds. Does not reveal stealthed units. |description4 = Guacleanmole Sauce: Immediately removes any crowd control effects from Skero while gaining 40% Tenacity for seconds afterwards. }} Every 6th attack Skero deals, deals bonus magic damage and decreases the target's by 5% for seconds. |description2 = Skero sprays extra hot sauce at the target location, and shredding the of enemies he hits. The sauce remains at the location for seconds afterwards, enemies if they walk in it but not shredding their armor. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Every 10th attack Skero deals, summons a Sandwich-minion which lasts for seconds before expiring. The sandwich-minion follows Skero around and attacks enemies that attack Skero, prioritizing enemy champions. Sandwich-minions cannot attack turrets or other enemy structures. |description2 = Skero instantly summons 2 Sandwich-minions that last for seconds before expiring. The sandwich-minions follow Skero around and attack enemies that attack Skero, prioritizing enemy champions. Sandwich-minions cannot attack turrets or other enemy structures. |description3 = Sandwich-minions deal magic damage with their attacks and their health and damage scales with the level of Out-of-Date Ingredients. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Every 8th attack Skero deals, causes the target to deal decreased damage for seconds. |description2 = Skero gains an 80% boost for seconds that quickly decays to a treshhold after second, during this time he gains immunity to but will take increased damage and deal decreased damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} Skero tosses his Baguette with immense force at the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage to it and it for seconds. |description2 = This ability has also a minimum range, which means the target must be at least at a certain distance of Skero before he can use it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = / }} Looks: He wears a cooking apron and a chef hat, but the top of the hat is in the shape of a sandwich. He wields a triangle-shaped sandwich in one hand and a 80 cm baguette in the other, he also has a belt with 3 sauce flaskets on it. Basic Attack Animation: Tosses a triangle-shaped sandwich. Q Animation: Grabs a flasket and squirts hot sauce in the direction. W Animation: Tosses a green sandwich on the ground which transforms in a sandwich with 4 crab-legs and 2 olives for eyes. E Animation: Quickly stuffs a sandwich in mouth. R Animation: Extremely extravagantly tosses his baguette in the direction a la spear-thrower. Quotes: Basic Attack: - "Get them while they're hot!" - "A sandwich a day will keep you away!" Q: - "Ooh! Spicy!" - "Who ordered the Indian Special?" W: - "That's not supposed to happen to bread!" - "Yeah... You might not want to eat that..." - "In League of Legends, sandwich eats you!" E: - *Munching sounds* - "Woohoo!" - "Caffeine, baby!" R: - "Here, have a foot-long support!" - "French Airstrike incoming!" Joke: - "What I did yesterday? I've done nothing but teleport bread for the past three days!" - "My profession?! You know, now that I think of it I've always wanted to be a warrior..." Taunt: - "Baguette on my level!" - "You'll be done in 20 minutes!" - "Join me, fellow bakers, and we will be the most powerful force in Valoran!" (When a Pantheon or Morgana is nearby) Author's Notes: * Yes, his hot sauce is so hot it melts armor * Yes, out-of-date sandwiches become alive. You have no idea how bad mold can get * Do not soak your sandwiches in energy drink unless you want a movespeed boost * Yes his baguette pins people to the ground * Do not question my logic * Me and my friends have a very 'special' imagination * If you have a note or commentary, tell me in the comments below * If you have tips or criticism, tell me in the comments below * If you want to use any of his ability-concepts, tell me in the comments below * Do not take his theme too serious Category:Custom champions